Through the Eyes of the Hatter
by juststayforme
Summary: Tarrant, the lead singer of the Mad T Party band, is nothing shy of being absolutely mad. Whether it's watching his two best friends falling in love, starting shenanigans, rocking out, or even falling in love himself, the Mad Hatter's life is never a bore.
1. Introduction

Sometimes, I lie awake at night and wonder what life would be like without the band. It wouldn't be very "mad" without me. I am the Mad Hatter, or Tarrant if you'd like, and nothing is completely bonkers when I'm not there. Although, Alice tends to keep things crazy most of the time.

My life is a fantastic mess and I absolutely adore. For example, the other day, I had Mallymkun, the dormouse to those who are unaware, tell me he wanted a very large hat to wear on stage. We argued for hours about how I believed he would most likely run into everyone on stage with it because he is moving around so much. Finally, Thackery, the march hare, came over and ended it all by giving both of us a good thump on the head. I have no idea why it happened, but Mally and I just hugged and say good riddance to the idea and the argument.

You see, everything is as it should be and perhaps maybe some of it isn't. I just hold myself filled with pride on and off stage of the Mad T Party. It's something I can't imagine myself never not doing. And living with them was the best choice I'd ever made.


	2. Chapter 1

"Tarrant, God damn it, why?" I lifted my head from the couch I'd fallen asleep on. Mallymkun was marching into my room with a face you could tell was filled with rage. I couldn't exactly tell you what I'd done. That's what a hangover does to you on occasion. Slowly, I picked myself up from my contorted sleeping position and sleepily smiled at the man. "Why are all of my guitar picks glued to the floor?"

A moment of silence went by as I thought. I don't remember gluing picks on the floor. Oh, wait, I do. Cheshire and I had thought it would be a brilliant joke to play on the poor dormouse after he fell asleep. Apparently, Mally didn't think it was all that funny. "Sorry, mate, I guess you don't have the right sense of humor for it!" I got up and walked over to the mirror. My hair and face were a bit of a mess and my clothes were… almost nonexistant. I glanced at the fact I only wore my striped pants and shrugged it off.

"Don't think I'm going to let you off the hook, Hatter," the dormouse shouted, "Go and un-glue all of those picks." I spun to look at him. His finger was pointed to his room down the hall, where one could visibly see about twenty guitar picks on the floor. I couldn't help but laugh. Of course I did what I was liable for and picked all of them up with the help of a metal spatula so wonderfully supplied by the dormouse himself. Mallymkun watched me, most likely with gleeful hate, the entire time. It sounds odd, gleeful hate, but it really does seem like that's something that would radiate from that man.

After finishing my task, I made my way downstairs and into the kitchen where the rest of the band was. Absolem and Cheshire were at the table, arguing about who knows what, Alice was searching the fridge for her special coffee creamer most likely, and Thackery stood leaned against the counter, waiting for his toast. Just the perfect amount of confusion and chaos for the morning.

The first to notice my oddly dressed and messy self was Alice. She looked up from her trek through the large refrigerator and smiled at me, stifling a bit of laughter. "Good morning, Tarrant. I see all those drinks treated you well last night." I returned a goofy smile to her and she was back to her search. Thackery's toast had popped up and he was spreading the butter on. He was quite the jumpy type, so I snuck up behind him and whispered a small "Hello" in his ear. The height he jumped has not been attainable by man until that moment. He shook for a bit after and finally said hello back.

Content with myself, I sat down at the table and listened in on the argument of the morning. "You can't say that teal is a green, Cheshire, it's obviously a blue." "It's a green. I should know - I swear, I know every shade of blue and teal isn't one of them." The banter went back and forth. I gave up on listening and conked my head down onto the table. Not as comfortable as my bed, but better than the utter discomfort of the argument. A few moments pass and the argument ceases. I lift my head up and see both holding back laughter.

"I swear, Tarrant, you wake up messier than the day before every day," chuckled Cheshire, who now donned a cup of black coffee in his hand. "You need to stop drinking all that you do," said Absolem. I stared off a bit, holding back a retaliation that he could stop smoking, but gave up and turned towards Alice who was finally making her coffee. "Alice, darling, make me a cup of coffee please." She looked around to see my grin and began to make myself a cup. Although tea would have been much more spectacular, I needed some java with a wonderful caffeinated kick.

Alice brought over the cup and I managed to down most of it in a minute or two, ignoring the fact it was burning my mouth. Mallymkun, now happy with himself, sauntered in. "I have an announcement to make." The whole lot of us turned towards the dormouse, the three of us at the table turning our chairs. Most mornings, someone did have an announcement and most of the time they were very idiotic. Though, Mally was the most serious of us all and rarely said something stupid. "My sister, Missy, is coming to town and I want everyone on their best behavior."

Alice, Thackery, and myself were the only ones to stay interested in what Mallymkun had to say. So I picked myself up and walked to join the small group that had formed. Mally went on to tell us that Missy was his twin and referred to her as the crazier half. I could barely fathom the nonsense that those two got into in their youth. Thackery seemed to be quite happy that she was to visit. Apparently, I heard from Alice later, that the march hare and the dormouse's sister were very close friends. They discussed almost everything when they were both together and apart.

"She'll be staying here and I expect you guys on your best behavior." Alice, Thackery, and I nodded and we went off our own ways. I made my way back upstairs and into the bathroom. It was time to get rid of the mess of yesterday and start clean today. Jumping into the shower, I belted a few lines of the songs the band performed as loudly and as badly as I could to bother everyone. Once I finished, I continued the cleanse. A good face wash, a brush of the teeth, and a comb of the hair.

The next step was to change. It was typical of us to wear black clothing during the day and our colorful get ups at night, but today, I wasn't feeling it. Looking in my dresser drawers, I found and grabbed a pair of jeans and a plaid shirt. It was quite odd to see myself in something like this, but I felt good. Comfortable even. I went right back downstairs where Alice was now on the sofa in our living room, watching some loony television show. Never had I realized this morning that she too had given up on the black today. She wore small shorts and a shirt that was red and said, "We're all mad here,"…

"Alice, when did you get a shirt just like mine?" Her mouth turned into a mischievous grin. "You threw it at me last night as you stumbled in drunk so I took it upon myself to both clean it and wear it." She jumped up and skipped around me. I couldn't help but laugh at her. She was so fantastic. How I hadn't met a girl like her before I have no idea, seeing as I attract the almost insane.

My heart seemed to speak to me almost at the same moment she finally stopped in front of me. It was telling me to tell her how I felt, that I'd been in love with her. But as always, I refrained and just smiled at her. She tapped me on the nose and threw herself back on the sofa. I sat down on the space her body didn't fill and began to watch the nonsensical show with her. Maybe another day I'd tell her.


End file.
